Meeting the Other Hunter Komatsu Knows
by reader713
Summary: The Four Heavenly Kings decide that Komatsu has weird friends. After all, they just met a green-haired swordsman with no sense of direction and a blond cook who says that eating food someone else has prepared is the equivalent of cheating. The Four Heavenly Kings are introduced to some of Komatsu's friends. Hope you enjoy the fic! PLEASE REVIEW! (but no flames) REVIEW!


Author's Note: I don't own Toriko or One Piece. This was just a story idea I came up with (though initially it was going to be longer). I hope you like it. If you like my story please REVIEW! If you don't like my story please don't flame (it's offensive). And if you don't like my story you don't have to read it. If you follow/favorite my story please also review (it depresses me when my stories have more favorites than reviews).

PLEASE REVIEW!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whenever they were in the area, it wasn't unusual for the Four Heavenly Kings to "check on" (aka "visit") Komatsu, or to be more exact the restaurant he worked at. Komatsu was always happy to see them, and often insisted on cooking for them.

They didn't know, however, that he knew other Hunters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door slammed open, which was somewhat of a surprise since even Komatsu's staff were uneasy to be around the Four Heavenly Kings (especially Zebra) and when all four of them were present…well, let's just say that they preferred to leave Komatsu alone with his guests.

At the moment, Komatsu was seeing them off at the door, the quartet having just devoured the restaurant's entire supply of food.

"Komatsu-san!" the newcomer was panting heavily "i-it's that hunter friend of yours! The strong stupid one, he's here!"

Komatsu spun around to stare at him "really?" he demanded "he's here?"

The newcomer shook his head frantically "yes, some of the staff were buying groceries and they saw him. It's impossible to mistake him since he-…!"

Komatsu stiffened, having caught sight of something and was off in a sprint.

"Zoro!" he called excitedly, and threw himself at the male stranger with green hair who was frowning at a piece of paper he was holding, three swords stuck through his belt.

"Hey Komatsu" the green-haired stranger greeted, giving him a mildly surprised expression "what are you doing here? Are you working at a new restaurant? I didn't know you moved to Gourmet City."

Komatsu sighed heavily "this isn't Gourmet City, are you lost again?"

"I'm not lost!" he protested "I'm just-…! I just…my destination isn't in the right place!" he protested.

Komatsu had pulled over the piece of paper to stare at it intently "you're lost" he announced firmly "Zoro, this place isn't anywhere near!"

"Goddamned shit cook!" Zoro grumbled under his breath "simple my ass, he gave me the wrong directions!"

"Actually, these are correct" Komatsu said calmly "you just got lost again."

The green-haired male was blushing slightly.

"Are you hungry? I can cook you something" Komatsu offered.

"Do you have any sake?"

"Zoro!" Komatsu protested "you can't just drink alcohol! You need to eat food."

Zoro grumbled darkly "you're just like the shit cook" he muttered "fine, I'll make something."

"Zoro, I can cook for you" Komatsu protested "here, I can make you something at my apartment. You can sleep on my couch and I'll show you the correct train."

Zoro had a strange expression on his face, and opened his mouth to reply but was cut off.

"YOU DAMNED MARINO!" a voice bellowed and a blond man wearing a suit showed up to kick Zoro so hard he was sent crashing into a nearby building "YOU GOT LOST!"

"Hello Sanji" Komatsu greeted, not even blinking.

He was ignored as Zoro popped back up out of the wreckage and the two began cursing at each other as they began to fight (Zoro using his swords and Sanji using his kicks/feet/shoes).

"How unbeaut'ful" Sunny complained, pouting.

"Komatsu, should one of us stop them?" Coco asked seriously.

Komatsu sighed heavily and gave them a weak smile "this is normal" he admitted "they fight a lot, but really, they get along."

Coco gave him a disbelieving look. Zebra and Toriko had already lost interest in what was going on while Sunny was complaining about how unbeautiful everything was.

"Really!" Komatsu said firmly "they're actually in-…"

"YOU DAMN MARIMO!" Sanji bellowed "ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?"

"-…in a relationship" Komatsu finished. The Four Heavenly Kings stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm not cheating on you!" Zoro protested.

"You were going to eat someone else's food! What else would you call it?"

"I was going to make my own food!" Zoro bellowed.

"How? You can't cook!"

They began yelling insults at each other again.

And then-…

"Ah, my beautiful mellorine!" Sanji gushed, wriggling around like a noodle as he began to heavily compliment a woman passing by.

Zoro muttered darkly, sheathing his swords as he made his way over "sorry if the shit cook embarrassed you Komatsu."

"It's alright" Komatsu said, giving him a genuine smile "I guess Sanji showed up because he was worried about you."

Zoro scoffed "as if" he grumbled "I'm going to head to the hotel now" he announced and began walking away "where's that damned sign?"

"Um, Zoro, that's the wrong way" Komatsu said, pointing at the clearly visible sign clearly stating 'Hotel' in the opposite direction.

"I knew that" Zoro announced, following Komatsu's finger to find the sign "I was just testing you. I'm going to the hotel."

He headed in a different direction…but still not towards the sign.

Komatsu looked as if he was seconds from laughing.

Sanji hurried over to grab Zoro's hand and proceeded to drag him towards the hotel "idiot marimo" he grumbled "you owe my sex for your stupidity…and you can bottom."

"I bottomed last time!" Zoro protested.

"Then don't get lost so easily" Sanji retorted "seriously, I'm surprised you don't get lost in our apartment."

"It's small!" Zoro protested "I wouldn't get lost there."

"You kept on confusing the closet door and the bathroom door for at least six months!" Sanji pointed out "you got lost" not even pausing he called back over his shoulder "Komatsu, Zeff would love for you to stop by if you're in the area. He mentioned wanting to cook you something to congratulate you on your recent accomplishments."

"See you tomorrow" Zoro added flatly.

"Bye!" Komatsu waved after them.

As it was, Komatsu only ended up seeing Sanji the next day. Zoro had woken up early and decided to visit Komatsu himself…he was last seen leaving the city. Sanji stopped by to remind Komatsu of his invitation to eat at the Baratie (his and Zeff's restaurant) before chasing after the 'idiot marimo'.

The Four Heavenly Kings decided: Komatsu had weird friends.

They decided not to think about the fact that, technically, they were among the 'weird friends' Komatsu had.


End file.
